


Er verlangt danach ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gag, Lemon, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Sub Gabriel, enema
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Und er war sich sicher … Er wollte wieder dorthin. Er wollte dieses Gefühl wieder erleben.Das Gefühl nach dem er süchtig war. Das Gefühl, das ihm nur seine Frau geben konnte.Diesen Ort zu sehen, zu fühlen … der Ort zu sein.Das konnte keiner verstehen, der diesen Ort nicht selber gesehen hatte.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Im Wohnzimmer sah es aus wie auf einer Lan-Party und zusammen mit Chuck, Cas, Dean und John spielte Gabriel die dritte Nacht in Folge ein Computerspiel, das jeden in den Bann gezogen hatte. Zugegeben, es sah komisch aus, Männer mittleren Alters mit Headsets zu sehen, Finger, die sich wild auf den Tasten bewegten, Augen, die starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet waren und die einander Befehle zuriefen .

Eva belächelte es am Anfang, aber als ihr Ehemann sie eine Millisekunde lang aus seinem Augenwinkel ansah, verblasste das Lächeln und sie schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf, bevor sie sich ins Schlafzimmer verkroch. Aber was sollte er machen ... Das Spiel forderte bis zu 45 Minuten die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Beteiligten. Keine Sekunde konnte man sich befreien, geschweige denn blinzeln, wenn man eine Chance haben wollte zu gewinnen, denn es gab keine Pause-Taste.

„Nicht die Formation verlassen!“

„Verdammt viele Kobolde, wirf eine Granate John!“, rief Dean und hämmerte auf die Tastatur.

„Sie kommen von allen Seiten, das ist eine Falle“, kreischte Gabe hysterisch und schloss automatisch die Augen. Derjenige, der sie sehen würde, würde sie Idioten nennen.

 

Am folgenden Abend waren Chuck und John nicht mehr da, aber die anderen drei spielten wieder. Diejenigen saßen auf der Couch und artikulierten mit ihren Händen und Füßen.

Eva war mit einer Freundin unterwegs um sich dem Lärmpegel nicht wieder länger als unbedingt nötig auszusetzen.

„Warum habt ihr mir nicht Rückendeckung gegeben?“, stöhnte Gabriel genervt und betrachtete seine leblosen Körper am Bildschirm.

„Wir haben dir nur einen Gefallen getan, hast du Evas Blick gestern gesehen?“, kicherte Cas und stieß ihm in die Seite.

Die Männer legten die Laptops zur Seite und lehnten sich zurück.

„Irgendwann wird sie dich dafür bestrafen, dass dir die virtuelle Welt wichtiger ist, als sie.“

„Irgendjemand muss dich doch im Auge behalten.“

„Da lief schon lange nichts mehr, ich bin einfach ein zu braver Ehemann“, feixte Gabe und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf.

„Willst du es darauf anlegen, ich kann dir auch den Arsch versohlen“, lachte Dean und schlug ihm auf den Oberschenkel dass er kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Hättest du wohl gerne“, er streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, „aber sie ist ohnehin zu lasch in ihren Bestrafungen. Ich halte weit mehr aus.“

„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören“, kicherte Cas.

 

Da alle mit dem Rücken zur Tür saßen, bemerkte auch keiner, dass Eva schon längst wieder zu Hause war.

Ein lauter Knall als sie die Türe zuwarf und alle drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Honey! W … wie lange stehst du da schon?“

Mühevoll versuchte Gabriel den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, denn er war sich schlagartig dessen bewusst, dass er die letzten Worte lieber nicht gesagt hätte.

„Jungs“, grüßte Eva die drei, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren die Treppe hochging.

„War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben“, sagte Dean und stand auf.

„Ich will es jetzt gar nicht hören, das ich-hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt“, brummte Gabe als sich Cas mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete.

 

In Gabriels Kopf wirbelten jede Menge Gedanken und er überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre hier am Sofa zu schlafen, aber dann verpasste er sich selber einen Tritt in den Hintern und löschte das Licht, bevor er etwas reuevoll die Treppe hinaufging.

Eva kam gerade aus der Dusche und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.

Sie war nicht sauer, vielmehr gefiel ihr der Gedanke daran, dass sie Gabriel wieder mal so richtig rannehmen konnte. Dass er es immer wieder verlangte, zeigte ihr doch nur, dass er es wirklich gerne machte. Dennoch würde sie ihn ein wenig zappeln lassen, denn er hatte es verdient.

„Honey … ich … es tut mir leid“, stammelte er und begann sich auszuziehen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen.“

Gabriel hasste das sosehr, wenn sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme sprach und er den eiskalten Blick in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

Und das was dann am Samstag auf ihn zukommen sollte hatte er sich selber eingebrockt …

 

Es fing ja noch ganz harmlos an. Was heißt harmlos? Es fing geil an.

Wie meistens lag er in Seitenlage, so schlief er einfach am besten.

Genüsslich stöhnend zog er seine Knie noch näher an den Körper, als er spürte, wie ihm mit langsamen aber stetigen Bewegungen ein Dildo in den Hintern geschoben wurde. Er zwang sich dazu, die Augen nicht zu öffnen und sich nur dem Gefühl hinzugeben. Frustriert brummte er, als die Hände plötzlich weg waren und bewegte sich, um sich selber ein bißchen Reibung zu verschaffen.

„Ich will dich in fünf Minuten im Spielzimmer sehen und der bleibt genau dort wo er ist“, flüsterte ihm Eva ins Ohr und schlug mit der flachen Hand zwischen seine Backen, worauf er kurz zusammenzuckte.

 

Nur gut, dass ihn keiner sah als er etwas mühsam die Treppe hinunterging. Während des Hinunterhumpelns schloss er das Halsband an und klopfte an die schwarze Tür.

„My love …“, murmelte er, kniete sich hin und küsste kurz ihre Schuhe.

„Auf den Stuhl! Wie ich sehe, hat dir das kleine Vorspiel gefallen. Wir wollen die Spannung noch ein wenig aufrechterhalten, denn nach meiner Erfahrung bist du gefügiger, wenn dein Schwanz hart ist.“

Das diabolische Grinsen, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete veranlasste Gabes Herz in doppeltem Tempo zu schlagen.

Er legte die Beine in die Schalen, die sogleich festgeschnallt wurden. Dasselbe machte sie mit seinen Händen und zog ein wenig grober als nötig zu.

Fast schon liebevoll aber fest band sie danach seinen Penis ab inklusive der beiden Juwelen und er spürte sofort das Pochen als sich langsam aber sicher alles mit Blut füllte das nirgendwo hin konnte.

Es war ein zugleich schmerzhaftes wie unglaubliche erregendes Gefühl.

Dann ging sie hinter den Stuhl, griff seinen Kopf, zog ihn behutsam nach hinten und befestigte auch hier einen Gurt über der Stirn. So fest, dass er außer seinen Augen und Mund nichts mehr bewegen konnte. Aber er würde es nicht wagen zu sprechen, bevor er nicht durfte.

Den letzten Gurt legte Eva über seine Hüfte und zog zu, sodass er sein Becken keinen Millimeter anheben oder zur Seite bewegen konnte.

Er merkte, wie seine Beine noch weiter gespreizt und gleichzeitig angehoben wurden als der ganze Sitz leicht nach hinten gekippt wurde. Seine Arme wurden seitlich nach unten in Richtung der Sitzfläche gezogen, so dass er fest in den Sitz gepresst wurde.

In kurz. Er konnte nicht mehr viel sehen und sich kaum bewegen.

Eva betrachtete sich ihr Kunstwerk zufrieden und sie sah ein klein wenig Angst in seinen Augen. Und das sollte auch so sein. Er hatte sein Schicksal herausgefordert. Sie freute sich auf die Sache.

Oh, und sie hatte eine Menge Sachen geplant.


	2. Chapter 2

So festgeschnallt war er noch nie und sie wusste, dass diese Situation für ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen verbunden war.

Aber Gabe schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet an den Himmel,  als er spürte, wie sich Eva an dem strammen Geschirr zu schaffen machte.

Mit einem fast schon unangenehmen Prickeln pulsiert das Blut wieder in die vorher eingeschnürten Bereiche und er stöhnte erleichtert auf.

Sie nahm seine Hoden vorsichtig in eine Hand und begann alles kräftig aber zärtlich zu massieren.

Mit der anderen Hand begann sie den Dildo in seinem Arsch mit langsamen, schraubenden Bewegungen zu drehen. Gabriel hatte es nun wirklich geschafft, sich völlig zu entspannen und genoss sowohl ihre Hand an seinen Eiern als auch die kreisenden Bewegungen in seinem Hintern. Er war sogar etwas enttäuscht, als der Dildo das letzte kurze Stück aus ihm hinausflutschte.

Mit der anderen Hand umfasste Eva seinen Penis und begann die Haut quälend langsam auf und ab zu schieben. Sie schob die Vorhaut so weit zurück, wie es ging, nur um kurz danach fest zuzudrücken und alles wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu ziehen.

Mit anderen Worten. Sie wichste ihn geschickt, aber so langsam,  dass er beinahe wahnsinnig wurde. Für einige Sekunden verharrte sie in dieser Position völlig regungslos, spürte das Pulsieren in ihrer Hand und sah Gabe der verzweifelt mit den Fesseln kämpfte.

_‚Keine Chance mein Lieber, du bist zu gut fixiert‘_

Kurz danach wurde sie dann für einige Sekunden schneller, mit ruckartigen Stößen, nur um danach wieder ein Pause einzulegen und ihn fast um den Verstand zu bringen.

Eva erregte es ihn so zu sehen. Der Schweiß brach aus, seine Hände ballten sich unkontrolliert zu Fäusten und sein rasselnder Atem hörte sich an, als hätte er Asthma.

 

Gabriel  fühlte schon ein Kribbeln tief in seinem Becken, und sein Schwanz begann sich schon ruckartig zusammenzuziehen. Aber er wusste auch, dass Eva das wusste und kurz bevor er tatsächlich kam, ließ sie ihn los. Gabriel schrie vor Überraschung und Enttäuschung auf, aber sie war schon aufgestanden und stand steht neben ihm. Amüsiert betrachtete sie ihn, als er sie anflehte, anbettelte und in den Fesseln zappelte wie ein Fisch an Land.

„Nein … dazu ist es noch zu früh, du wirst erst dann kommen, wenn ich es will.“

Ja klar, das war ja nichts Neues. Aber man wird es ja wohl probieren dürfen.

 

Sie verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und kam kurz darauf zurück. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hielt sie ihm kleine Metallklammern vors Gesicht und er schluckte hart.

Oh, wie er diese Teile hasste. Und weil er sie hasste, liebte sie Eva. 

„Das sind die mit der glatten Kante. Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, habe ich auch noch strammere mit kleinen, spitzen Zähnen, aber ich denke, die hier werden für den Anfang reichen.“

Da seine Brustwarzen ohnehin gierig nach oben gereckt waren, bedurfte es leider auch keiner zusätzlichen Stimulation.

Eva schaute an ihn runter und setzte dann die Klammer auf rechte Brustwarze.

Da er wusste, was ihn erwartete, kniff er die Augen zusammen und spürte ihren brennenden Blick.

Sie hatte die Klammer so knapp angesetzt, dass sie wirklich nur die empfindliche Spitze der Brustwarze einklemmte. Sie hatte noch gar nicht richtig losgelassen, aber schon jetzt spürte er den beißenden Schmerz. Die ersten Sekunden waren die Schlimmsten, neben den Momenten wo sie sie wieder abnahm und dazwischen war es auch nicht wirklich angenehm.

Auch wenn er sich jedes Mal wieder vornahm, das doch einfach einmal wie ein Mann zu ertragen und nicht zu schreien, war in diesen Augenblicken alles vergessen.

Gabe versuchte nur ganz flach zu atmen, denn mit jeder Bewegung schwoll der stechende Schmerz immer weiter an. Unkontrolliert ballten er seine Hände und dachte verglühen zu müssen.

 

„Okay … okay.“

Eva erbarmte sich und nahm die Klammern wieder herunter, worauf Gabriel dankbar und erleichtert tief durchatmete.

Aber nur bis zu dem Augenblick wo sie ihm die anderen zeigte, die mit den kleinen Zähnen.

„Probieren wir die … vielleicht kannst du es besser genießen, wenn du dich nur auf dich konzentrierst. Mach den Mund auf!“

Eva schob ihm einen kleinen Gummiball in den Mund und fixierte die Bänder direkt an der Kopfstütze.

Er brummte frustriert, als sie begann ihn aufzupumpen.

Die Zunge wurde an seinen Unterkiefer gedrückt, seine Wangen beinahe schon schmerzhaft nach außen gewölbt und er kämpfte gegen den Würgereiz an.

Sie ließ ihm die Zeit, sich zu beruhigen, sah ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen und nach und nach stellte sich sein Körper auf eine vernünftige Atmung durch die Nase ein.

„Da du jetzt nichts mehr sagen kannst, schlage ich vor, falls du dein Safeword benutzen möchtest,  einen Finger zu heben. Und ich würde dir nicht raten, dass es der Mittelfinger ist.“

Würde er nie tun. Also den Mittelfinger. Überhaupt … keinen Finger.

_‚Nichts könnte so schlimm werden um das hier abzubrechen‘_

Dann nahm sie beide Klammern und setzte sie gleichzeitig auf seine Brustwarzen.

Eva ließ ruckartig los und er schrie durch den Knebel und zappelte so gut es ihm in den Fesseln möglich war. Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich, aber jede Bewegung verstärkte ihn und Gabriel zwang sich zur Ruhe. Als er die nassen Augen wieder öffnete stand sie lächelnd neben ihm und zeigte ihm drei weitere der Klammern.

_‚Das überlebe ich nicht!‘_

Mit schreckensweiten Augen starrte er sie an aber sie genoss seine Hilflosigkeit.

_‚Ich und meine große Klappe. Irgendwann wird das mein Ende sein!‘_

„Du wirst nie wieder der Meinung sein, dass ich zu lasch bin. Das garantiere ich dir.“

_‚Ja … ich und meine große Klappe‘_

Zärtlich streichelten die Klammern seinen Hals, die Brust und seinen Bauch.

Er spürte, wie sie seinen Kleinen griff, der mittlerweile wirklich klein und verängstigt war und die Vorhaut kräftig nach oben zog, weit über die Eichel. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte, nicht an das zu denken, was gleich kommen würde. Aber da spürte er auch schon das kalte Metall und sie ließ los.

Zuerst spürte er nichts, aber nach einigen Augenblicken fühlte es sich an, als stünde sein Schwanz in Flammen und er schrie.

In kurzer Folge verteilte sie die restlichen zwei Klammern an die Unterseite und Gabe begann zu zittern. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er konnte dem Schmerz nicht entkommen.

Er war dankbar für den Knebel in den er schreien konnte, denn wenn er in seinem Gefühlschaos noch irgendwo einen Platz zum Nachdenken finden würde, dann wäre ihm das vielleicht peinlich gewesen.

 

Er nahm das Geschehen um sich herum mittlerweile nur noch verschwommen wahr, war einerseits auch froh, dass er nichts sehen konnte, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was stärker weh tat … seine malträtierten Brustwarzen oder sein Schwanz, der an vielen Stellen von den boshaften kleinen Klammern unbarmherzig gebissen wurde.

Da es ohnehin keinen Zweck hatte, hatte Gabe nun auch aufgehört gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen, er stöhnte nur noch leise gegen den Knebel an und konnte nur noch daran denken, endlich von diesen stechenden Schmerzen erlöst zu werden. Er spürte etwas Feuchtes an seinen Wangen.

Tränen? Schweiß?

Nur am Rande merkte er, wie ihm wieder irgendein Gegenstand in den Hintern geschoben wurde.

Es war ihm natürlich völlig unmöglich, sich unter dem stechenden Schmerz auch nur das geringste bisschen zu entspannen, so sehr er es auch versuchte und so schob sie ihm erneut einen gut eingefetteten Dildo gegen seinen Widerstand tief in den Hintern.

 

Eva war in allem was sie tat immer bemüht langsam und vorsichtig vorzugehen, und stets an das Wohlergehen ihres Mannes bedacht. Aber sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass diese Lage bei ihm auch nur ein bißchen an Lust auslöste.

Und zugegeben, da hatte sie recht. Er wusste nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Empfindungen, die leider nur in eine Richtung gingen. Aber er wusste auch, dass irgendwann der Schmerz nachließ und es wunderschön werden würde. Nur das ‚irgendwann‘ wollte sich gar nicht einstellen.

Ja, heute zeigte es ihm seine Frau. Zeigte ihm, dass sie auch anders konnte, wenn man sie nur genug provozierte. Gabe verfluchte sich in dem Moment dafür, dass er das gemacht hatte.

Gerade als er noch ein kurzes Dankgebet sendete, weil der Dildo in seinem Arsch nicht so groß war, spürte er im nächsten Moment wie er unangenehm gedehnt wurde, da Eva den Plug aufpumpte.

Der Druck wurde immer größer … eben fühlte es sich noch so an, als müsste er auf Toilette und kaum später war der Druck in seinem Inneren so stark und unangenehm, dass er der festen Überzeugung war, er würde sich jeden Moment in die nicht vorhandene Hose machen.

Sie drückte und fummelte noch ein bisschen an dem Verschluss herum und richtete sich dann sichtlich zufrieden auf:

„Na mein Engel? Wie fühlt sich das an? Ich kann das Ding gerne noch ein bisschen strammer aufpumpen, wenn du magst, nur damit du weißt, was nun kommt … durch diesen aufblasbaren Verschluss führt ein Schlauch, der hier an diesem Gestell hoch geht … du weißt ja wie sich ein Einlauf anfühlt.“

 

Als er sie wieder nicht mehr sehen konnte begann er noch mehr zu zittern.

Die Schmerzen an Brustwarzen und Schwanz ließen nach und langsam aber sicher konnte er sich ein wenig entspannen und kleine Wellen der Lust durchströmten seinen Körper.

_‚Hat ja lange gedauert‘_

Das war alles was er noch denken konnte und grinste leicht in sich hinein, bevor Eva mit dem Messbecher wiederkam und er stirnrunzelnd schnupperte.

Der Geruch von ätherischen Ölen verbreitete sich schnell und war so intensiv, dass ihm fast die Augen tränten.

_‚Das will sie doch nicht ... ?‘_

„Oh, ich sehe, du hast eine gute Nase. Ja, Richtig, ich habe dieses nette japanische Heilpflanzenöl noch gefunden ...“, sagte sie und begann, den Messbecher langsam in den Trichter zu schütten.

Eva war heute in ihrem Element. Sie mochte es nicht, ihrem Mann Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber er schrie förmlich danach und sie wusste auch, wie weit sie gehen konnte.

Dass ihm das im Moment nicht gefiel, war ihr durchaus bewusst, aber da musste er durch. Denn es gab keine Rose ohne Dornen. Und wer das eine will, muss auch das andere akzeptieren.

Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde es plötzlich warm in seinem Hintern. Das Gefühl war sehr angenehm. Gabe begann zu genießen bis sich ein leichtes aber unaufhaltsames Brennen in ihm bemerkbar machte. Eva grinste zufrieden als sie bemerkte, wie er verzweifelt gegen die Fesseln ankämpfte … ein weiteres Mal vergeblich. Das brennende Gefühl schien ihn langsam bis in den letzten Winkel auszufüllen, er war nun wirklich unangenehm aufgebläht.

Der Schmerz an seinen Brustwarzen und Schwanz war völlig vergessen … die warme? Heiße? Kalte? Brennende? Flüssigkeit, die ihn nun komplett ausfüllte, verursachte einen dumpfen aber energischen Schmerz in seinem Inneren und er merkte, wie ihm vor Anstrengung die Schweißperlen über das Gesicht liefen. Der Knebel behinderte sein Atmen und er fühlte eine Panik in ihm hochsteigen ...

Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach einen Finger zu heben, als sich im nächsten Augenblick eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Brust legte.

 

Eva hatte ihren Mann immer im Blick und sah, dass er in Panik verfiel.

„Ruhig atmen. Ich bin hier. Es passiert dir nichts. Du machst das gut. Ich passe auf dich auf.“

Ihre leisen Worte beruhigten ihn und er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich schlagartig, als seine Frau ihm seine nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn voller Liebe ansah.

Durch einen Nebel nahm er wahr, wie sie langsam über seinen Schwanz streichelte und erst ein stechender Schmerz holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Eva hatte die erste Klammer abgenommen.

In schneller Folge entfernte sie auch die anderen beiden und er wünschte sich im gleichen Moment, sie hätte die beißenden Dinger drangelassen. Das Blut strömte zurück und verursachte einen Schmerz, der weit über das hinausging was die Klammern selbst angerichtet hatten. 

Hieß es nicht, Männer hätten ihr Gehirn im Schwanz? Jetzt, wo sein Gehirn aufgehört hatte zu existieren … hatte er jedenfalls sein Herz im Schwanz. Oder sein Schwanz war sein Herz, denn noch nie konnte er seinen eigenen Puls so deutlich fühlen. Und jeder Herzschlag fühlte sich an wie ... wie eine Quetschung. Eva hatte die Klammern so eng aneinandergesetzt, dass er nur noch einen einzigen, großen, pulsierenden, schmerzenden Schwanz fühlte.

Seine Frau hatte es geschafft, mehr war er im Moment nicht.

 

Langsam bemerkte er etwas, was sich gut anfühlte. Mit jedem Herzschlag ließ das Stechen und Brennen ein bißchen mehr nach.

Nur etwas, aber es war fühlbar. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Es fühlte sich mehr als gut an.

Wäre da nicht dieser unangenehme Druck in seinem Inneren, es hätte in einem Orgasmus geendet.

Er versuchte sich auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren, es bewusster wahrzunehmen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und begrüßte den Knebel, der ihm wenigstens die Gewissheit ersparte, ihr das dümmlichste Grinsen aller Zeiten zu präsentieren.

„Schön, da bist du ja wieder“, schmunzelte sie ihn an und tätschelte seinen Oberschenkel.

Langsam streichelte ihre Hand über seine geschundene Haut, hinauf über seinen Bauch und …

_‚Oh nein‘_

Fest ballte er die Hände und hielt die Luft an als Eva beide Klammern von seinen Brustwarzen zog.

_‚Kann man an Schmerzen, die nur so kleine Wunden produzieren sterben?‘_

 

Er wurde aufgesaugt von diesem Meer aus Schmerz … ein Schmerz, der sich wie eine Schockwelle über seinem Körper ausbreitete, er ging darin unter, der Strudel riss ihn in die Tiefe.

Wieder war er froh um den Knebel, in dem er alle seine Gefühle hineinschreien konnte.

Der Schmerz ließ nach, er fing an zu treiben. Er war nur noch ein einziger atmenden Fleck, der sich langsam auflöste. Gabriel wurde schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber die Grenzen verschwammen und brachten ihn  wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Und er war sich sicher … Er wollte wieder dorthin. Er wollte dieses Gefühl wieder erleben. Das Gefühl nach dem er süchtig war. Das Gefühl, das ihm nur seine Frau geben konnte.

Diesen Ort zu sehen, zu fühlen … der Ort zu sein. Das konnte keiner verstehen, der diesen Ort nicht selber gesehen hatte.

 _‚Es ist schwer jemanden dorthin zu bringen. Danke Eva, dass du es schaffst‘_ _Und ein kleiner Teil der Ehre gebührt natürlich auch mir und ich danke meinem Körper,_ _dass er sich darauf einlassen kann‘_

 

Eva stand die gesamte Zeit neben ihrem Mann und sah ihn an.

Sah wie er kämpfte, sah wie er zappelte und schrie, fühlte seinen Schmerz. Aber sie beruhigte ihn nicht, sah ihn nur an, denn da musste er durch, genauso wie sie.

Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer, ihn in diesen Momenten leiden zu sehen, aber es wurde leichter mit jedem Mal wo er versuchte Eva zu erklären, was in diesen Momenten in ihm vorging, aber sie wusste nur, dass es ein gutes Gefühl sein musste. Und das war wichtig. Eva brauchte die Bestätigung um weiter zu machen. Um einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Sie bemerkte, dass er den Schritt gemacht hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich. Waren entspannter, friedlicher. Sie lächelte glücklich und war so stolz auf ihn.

Dann schloss er die Augen und Eva wusste, dass er weit weg war. Es hätte keinen Sinn, ihn jetzt anzusprechen. Sie gönnte ihm diese Minuten, denn er sah friedlich aus. Sein Atem ging hektisch aber gleichmäßig, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, schweißnass aber warm, seine Muskeln entspannten sich nach und nach.

Eva löste seine Fixierungen an Armen, Beinen, Kopf und Bauch. Nahm ihm das Halsband ab und strich ihm lächelnd durch die Haare, bis er seine Augen aufschlug.

 

Gabriel fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen, als er in die schimmernden Augen seiner Frau sah.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich voll … genau … der dumpfe Schmerz in ihm brachte ihn langsam aber gnadenlos wieder in die Realität zurück.

Der aufgeblasene Ball in seinem Mund wurde kleiner ... Eva nahm ihn heraus und betrachten interessiert.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, hob den Ball samt Geschirr hoch und ließ sich einen dünnen Speichelfaden auf die Zunge tropfen ... diese Zunge, die sich wie ein kleines Reptil aufrollte und wieder in ihrem Mund verschwand.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war diese Szene vorbei, aber das Bild hatte sie fest in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt ...

_‚Gott … bin ich empfindlicher geworden oder war das einer der erotischsten Anblicke, die ich je gesehen habe?‘_

Dann half sie ihm auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür vom Badezimmer.

Mit letzter Mühe schleppte er sich auf die Toilette und zog den Plug aus seinem Hintern ohne vorher die Luft auszulassen.

Der Schmerz der ihn dabei durchfuhr brachte ihn auch noch einmal zum Schreien aber die ersehnte Erlösung die er dann erfuhr, als er sich erleichtern konnte ließ alles wieder vergessen.

 

Wenige Augenblicke später stand er unter der Dusche und Eva leistete ihm Gesellschaft, da er seinen Beinen noch nicht so ganz traute.

„Du warst sehr tapfer, ich bin so stolz auf dich“, hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn liebevoll einseifte. „Zugegeben, das war die schmerzhafteste Session bisher, aber auch eine wahnsinnig schöne Erfahrung, ich danke dir“, gab er zurück und umarmte sie fest, „aber ich werde in Zukunft mein Maul nicht mehr so weit aufreißen.“

Ein lautes Zischen als sie über seine immer noch brennenden Brustwarzen streichelte.

„Du kannst mir ruhig sagen was du willst“, lachte seine Frau und biss ihm in den Hals.

„Fürs erste würde es mir reichen wenn du mir eine Salbe auf meine wunden Körperteile aufträgst.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Dean und Cas alleine in der Ordination


End file.
